Welcome to the Past Unfound
by TK Kurov
Summary: Seto Kaiba vs himself as he tries to find his way to love and his brother.
1. Intro

A/N: This is my new story. I swear I'm still working on the Megaman NT Warrior one and I still have several good excuses for not updating. But I was reading The Catcher in the Rye and this just had to be written. It takes place after the war in my cousin's Hikari, Mokuba's Guardian story. I would just like to note that her fic will probably end well. My version has the war end tragically. Japan's independence is lost and is now controlled by America.

Seto Kaiba is the main character in this story. During the war he was temporarily MIA(Missing in Action) his brother, and his good friends(Kita, Kura and Hikari) all believe he's dead, and he thinks they are dead. In this fic I shall remain true to the series in that Serenity and Seto are together. As for the rest, you'll have to figure it out on your own. I'll give you some help, but not much.

This story is dedicated to my Sister, Cousin, and BFF, Hikari! For all those times she's put up with my bitchyness, and put Kita into her stories. I love you Hikari Joan Bruder! Don't you ever forget that!

Warnings: language and confuzzlism.

Rating: pg-13 may move to R due to some scenes I'm planning on doing.

Comments: read my author's notes or you'll be extremly confused. You will also want to check out my bio for character descriptions.

Other shit: This is inspired and may realated at times to The Catcher in the Rye.

Discalimer: If I owned YGO I would be rolling in riches and making this story appear on film instead of writing it on Kita is mine, Kura and Hikari, and Niomi are not you may not use them. Ask permission to use Kita!

* * *

I walked out of my English class, dreading the assignment we had to work on. We had to write about ourselves, about important parts of our lives really. I am Seto Kaiba, and I hate doing stuff like that. Why? I have my reasons. I don't need to explain myself.

So anyways, the first thing I did was go back to my dorm room. I have a room on the top floor. It's for two people, but somehow I scared off all my roomates. Don't ask me how. My charming personality perhaps? Anways, I'm off topic again.As I was saying I got to my dorm room and threw my stuff on my bed. Then I sat on the window seat an opened my current book assignment, The Catcher in the Rye. It's a good book, with a sarcastic main character.

So I went over and sat on my window seat. The moment I sat a loud noise, something like an engine, startled me. I looked out the window and sure enough a blood red motorcycle pulled into the parking lot. Suzuki made, I could barely make out the Katana logos on it. A GSX:750 Katana, a favorite of my old friend and the co-owner of my rival company, Kita Asakura-Armourage. I used to own a big gaming company called Kaiba Corp, she, Kita, was the co-owner of Gamer Elite. She was a good friend to me and my little brother Mokuba.

Oh how I missed Mokuba. As far as I knew he was dead. I wish the war hadn't started, then I could be with him and my true love. A girl named Serenity Wheeler. But even if I were to find them now I fear Serenity may be with someone else, her older brother, Joey Wheeler, really didn't apporive of us. I really want Mokie back though.

I watched the rider get off of the Suzuki and whip off his helmet. I was greeted with the sight of blue and black hair, not much unlike Kita(Curious I may add). The rider was wearing black cargo pants, the kind with the random chains and straps, a black 'Pissy Goth' shirt, and black combat boots. I wondered if he was in the army too. I watched him walk over to the main office, and shrugged.

This sight had interested me for a few seconds, but Holden's misadventures in The Catcher in the Rye were more demanding of my attention. I read about five pages before I got sick of the silence of the room. I tried music, but that didn't work, I couldn't concentrate on the pages of text before me. So I got up and left the room with my precious book. As soon as I had left the building I was greeted with the noise of a watergun fight. That was early spring for you around here, Charleston, South Carolina. Loud, wet, and all American. The all American part was what really got me. See I'm Japanese, it's my first language. I speak English pretty well, but I can't write it, and I find it very hard to understand. They speak faster here than we do in Japan.

I sighed, I wasn't going to get any workdone in the park, I knew the library was going to be too crowded with finals coming up, so I walked to the campus church. I bet you're wondering why we have a chruch. Well we actually have several. This is just the Catholic one. The grounds are set up to were this really isn't a university campus, but a High School one, and Elementary, and Preschool, and the people who learned and worked here all lived on grounds. It really sounds a lot like something out of a Clamp School manga.

I figured the God that people whorshiped here wouldn't mind if I read silently in his presence. I just wanted quiet, I really didn't care. But I still asked forgiveness when I entered. See before the war my good friend Hikari converted me and Kita to Catholiscm. We weren't to consistant in the religion, but if memory serves Kita loved to sit in the churches and just stare. She loved the art. Art was her thing.

Anyways I took a seat in the far back and opened up my book. I had gotten through about ten pages before I was greeted by the man who had driven up earlier. " Seto Kaiba?" He asked. his violet eyes dancing with contained excitment. I nodded. "According to big bad Bossman your supposed to be showing me around." I started to shut my book when he stopped me, "Please, don't, Mr. Kaiba, you looked like you were enjoying yourself. And I cna see why, that's a good book. I'll just sit next to you until you're ready to go."

And with that he hopped the pew in front of me and sat several feet away from me. "By the way, my name's TK. TK Apocryphia."

I nodded and watched silently as he pulled out a book. I saw the cover and recognized the Japanese text. It was one of the Vampire Hunter D books. He was pretty far through it from what I could tell. I just shrugged and went back to Holden and his crappy life.

It really reminded me of my fucked up one. I was born to a good family. Great father, loving mother, and later on a younger brother whom I loved with all my heart. But that was all taken away. My mother and father died. I can still remember my little brother Mokie crying out for 'tousan and 'kasan1. It was sad. I remember going to the orphanage. Where I protected Mokuba with everything I was. I stopped the older kids from hurting him, the youngers from not allowing him into thier games. All the while I though of an escape plan.

It came when world chess champion Gozaburo Kaiba came to our orphanage, trying to get publicity. I jumped in front of him and challenged him to a game of chess. He laughed at me and told me a mere child could not beat him. But I was ready, I told him I would tell the press that he was afraid of a child. This caught his attention and I layed out my stakes. If I won, he would adopt me and my younger brother, if I lost I would never bother him again. He accepted the challenge.

The game was close. But I knew every single one of Gozaburo's famous moves, the ones he tended to favor. He liked to be fancy, so I went for simple. I finally moved him into Checkmate. I had won. He laughed and said he would adopt one with a brain like mine, but he refused to adopt my brother. So I played my hand, and got my brother into the limosine ticket out of our apparent one way ticket to hell. Gozaburo had done what many before him could not, he had gotten me. I would never allow myself to get out of hell without my Mokie, but Gozaburo was willing to make a small sacfrifice for something great. That great thing being me.

* * *

Well Chapter one end. What did you guys think so far. It's mainly the introduction. And don't worry Tk plays an extremly important part in the story. But I just wanted to introduce the conflicting characters. Seto vs Seto and Seto vs TK. As for the Vampire Hunter D novels, I am very sorry to tell you VHD fans that they are not in English(I KNOW!!sniffsniff) But they are trying to translate them and bring them to the states.

I woudl also like to note that the begining of this story takes place in Charleston, South Carolina, USA. I tmay move to a differnt place as the story progresses. The only reason Seto is in University is because he really has nothing beter to do, and otherwise you wouldn't have a story from me.

BTW this story is also dedicated to my late friend TJ Meckily, I hope you are in a good place lil' bro!

ja for now!!

one review new chappie, five reviews two new chappies.


	2. Shadow

A/N: Wow you guys stuck around till chapter two? I love you all! Still more strangeness, mainly Seto going through his past. As for the format, think of a mix of the Outsiders and the Catcher in the Rye. Please forgive me if you are confused beyond all possible belief. If you aren't and you love somewhat complex plotlines, please stick with me. YGO seems to be one of those series were you really have to write simple stories, unlike a series like Gundam Wing, for example, where you won't see as many simple stories as you will very complex ones. I do hope I find people who like this. My next story idea is a Megaman NT Warrior and Digimon series three crossover....

This story is still dedicated to Hikari, my sister, cousin and BFF who puts up with my Bitchyness, and my late friend and Lil' brother T.J Meckily.

* * *

Now as my time with Gozaburo went on the more I hated the fact that I had beaten him. The only thing that really kept me going was the fact that my little brother now had a home. I won't say a good one, because it was a downright crappy one. All Gozaburo and the 'Big five' cared about was money. Which conflicted with my first priority, my brother, and switched my second priority, Duel Monsters, with my first. I hated them for it. I never would have gotten through those times without Kita's scheming and mischievous streak, and Mokuba's undying love.

So I thought up an ingenious plan. I bought out forty-nine percent of Kaiba corp. My brother one percent, and Kita, my best friend, one percent. Gozaburo had forty-seven. I had what I needed to take control. Well almost. I finally presented my proposition to Gozaburo and the Big Five, who immediately rejected the idea. He tried to use my brother against me. But Mokuaba gave me his undying loyalty and gave me his one percent, with which I took over the company. Kita, who was on my side all along, did not even need to convince anyone of her loyalties. Later on I killed Gozaburo Kaiba. I never had any regrets. Don't try to charge me, I've been on trail for it already. I won the case.

As my years of owning Kaiba Corp and following Duel Monsters continued I stated looking for rarer cards. Finally falling on the four Blue Eyes White Dragons. I had three, the fourth belonged to a man, Solomon (sp?) Mouto, owner of the Kame Game Shop, and grandfather to the boy who would later humiliate me with defeat. I went to him and tried to buy the card off of him. He refused to sell. So I challenged him. Ripping up the card, and angering his grandson, Yugi Mouto. And thus, my many years of many dangerous duels began, with Yugi and his Gang at the heart of it all. Kita danced in between sides, sometimes helping me, sometimes Yugi. She always seemed to be in the middle, and would never hesitate to point out how wrong we were about something.

Then there was Niomi. The friendship bitch, Tea's, sister. I liked her. She had spunk, she was a good duelist, and she and Kita made a great, if extremely scary, team. The two of them together helped me and Mokie out of a few tight spots. They even put us into some. What made me admire them was that no matter what they let the game begin. No matter what they stuck together. No matter what they dueled with the true soul of a duelist, even if it risked the other's life.

I glanced up from my book. Tk had nodded off. I checked my watch. It was almost six, dinner time. I marked my place in my book with the Blue Eyes White Dragon bookmark Mokuba had given me. I remembered giving him my deck before I went off to battle; he gave me the bookmark in reply saying that I need to read a real book, instead of words on a screen.

I leaned over and shook Tk. He woke up immediately. "Oh, hey, Seto! Sorry I dozed off there." He laughed and started to put his stuff into his bag. I helped.

"It's almost dinner time, you hungry?" I asked as I zipped up the bag.

"You better believe it. I haven't eaten since this morning when I left for the school." He followed me out of the church.

"I saw you come in," I said, "You were riding a GSX: 750 Katana, right?" Tk nodded. "I had a very good friend once. She loved that type of bike. She souped it up so that it went a very high speeds and would drag race it on the back roads."

"Where'd you live?" Tk asked.

"Domino City, Japan." I answered simply. I had said more than my allotted share of words. I wasn't normally this talkative. Luckily Tk seemed to get the hint, or was just too hungry to talk.

When we got to the mess hall Tk immediately went and got some food. I sat at a table and waited for him. He sat across from me a few seconds later. Tk ate slowly; he ate a few bites, then stopped and stared at everything, seeing nothing. I thought this was curious, but it didn't bother me. My shadow had apparently gotten sick of the silence when he started talking about something I wasn't really paying attention to. It was something about the subjects he was taking.

I was thinking, meanwhile, about what I left behind when I was drafted into the army. The three things that hit me the hardest was the loss of my friends, Kita, Niomi, Hikari, Kura, then the loss of my lover, a beautiful girl, Serenity, but most importantly, the loss of my brother, Mokuba.

Mokuba I have told you about, Serenity, I have not. Serenity Wheeler appeared incompetent on the outside, but when you got right down to it she was extremely smart. She had long brown hair and the most beautiful warm blue eyes. Quite a contrast to my cold, icy blue ones. I think what I love most about her was the childish was she did things.

Her brother, Joey Wheeler, hated me, and he definitely didn't approve of our relation, but he wasn't going to stop his little sister, as long as she was happy. I still remember his promise, to take her away from me, to hunt me down and kill me if I ever once made her cry. I never did, well at least until the day I was forced to leave. But I think Joey forgave me for that. Maybe it was because I beat myself up over it.

I had started typing on my laptop when Tk had stopped talking to finish eating. I was working on a program that I had to write for one of my classes. I became so absorbed in my lines of code that I failed to notice Tk leave. I shrugged and decided to head back to my dorm room. I was wondering why I had left it in the first place. I left the quiet to get to quiet. I just shrugged and ignored it as I stopped in front of my room.

I immediately noticed something was wrong when I got there. The door was unlocked, I distinctly remember locking it. I walked in slowly, no one was there. A quick glance around the room revealed nothing out of place...except a lone book that I had never seen lying in the middle of my bed.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Duuuuun! The end of chapter two. With a cliffhanger. What is the mysterious book? Who is Tk and why does he remind Seto of people he knew. And what will Seto do for his English assignment?!

I would like to note, that while Tk in the story is a guy. Me, TK, in real life is a girl. Thank you.

Ja for now,

Tk

one review3rd Chappie(unless of course, I received four reviews for the last chapter)

four reviews next two chapters.


	3. STICKY FINGERS!

A/N: So how do you like the story so far? A bit confusing I bet. But I'm glad you stuck with me this far. I've been happy to write this. I am updating my Megaman story too. Don't worry all you Megaman fans out there. And for those of you who hate my OC Amy, either stuff it or leave an e-mail. That goes for TK in this story, as well as Kita, Kura, Niomi, Hikari, and any other OC. I will not be reading flames from conceited idiots who wont leave an e-mail for me to reply to. I am also sick of people who get other people's stories deleted because of a few grammatical errors. All of you know who you are. And you, MODs really should listen to people when they complain.

This has been the rant from your angry neighborhood person, Tk.

* * *

I walked over to the mystery book. I looked over it suspiciously. There were drawn pictures on it. I recognized one of me, there was one of Mokuba, and a group drawing, and I saw myself, Mokuba, Kita, and Niomi. The Japanese text on the front read Serenity Wheeler. With further inspection of the drawings, I recognized Serenity's style of drawing.

I picked up the book and hugged it as tears welled up in my eyes. I was surprised, I never cried. When I had myself in check I opened the book. For some reason I decided to start somewhere at the end. So I opened the book at a random page toward the back.

_I can't believe Seto had to go. I love him so much. And his little brother Mokuba. But back to Seto. He' s been drafted into the Japanese army to fight for our independence. I'm going to miss him. I can only hope that he comes out alive. For me...for Mokuba._

I remember when I had to leave. I didn't want to, but I had to. Being drafted doesn't leave one with much choice you know. I flipped to the last page.

_Seto's been reported MIA (Missing in Action). As far as we know, he's dead. Mokuba's retreated into himself and Kita wont talk to anyone. I can't find the urge to write any further in this. It's dead, he's gone..._

I couldn't stand it anymore. I tossed the book to the other side of the room. The front of the book stared at him with the unseeing people on the front cover. I got up and put the book underneath my Math books. That's what got me thinking. How'd it get into my room? I shrugged it off and turned to my side. In no time at all I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up a knock came on my door. I glanced at the clock. It was ten o'clock. I didn't have classes today, which suited me fine. So I got up and opened the door. In front of me was Tk.

"Coffee?" He asked as he held up a Dunkin' Doughnuts bag, and two cups of coffee. I yawned and stepped to the side to let him in. "I wasn't sure if you wanted a doughnut or a bagel, so I got both."

I yawned again and drank some of my coffee. "Why are you here? We don't have class today."

"No," Agreed Tk as he sat backwards in my desk chair, "But I was thinking we could get to work on our English assignment, I'm in your class you know." I nodded. "I'm offering Dunkin' Doughnuts now, and I'm offering Sticky Fingers at lunch."

I nodded again, "But only because Sticky Fingers has the best barbecue. I need a shower, you gonna stick around?" Tk nodded.

"Sure, I'll stick around. I'll get started on my report." Tk smiled a huge smile. I grinned and walked into my bathroom. When I walked out again Tk was playing Vietcong '79, a new PC war game.

"I thought you were working on your project." Tk looked up at me and almost fell over.

"Doesn't taking a shower involve getting dressed?" He asked referring to the fact that I had walked out with only a towel around my waist. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my dresser to pull out today's outfit.

"How's the war game?" I asked and I got dressed, noticing that Tk had returned to blasting Vietnamese bad guys. Tk shushed me for a second as his machine gun ran out of ammo. He commanded his character to roll and dodge the shots taken at him. He picked up an extra machine gun and used up the clip, several soldiers ran out him. He shot nine with a pistol and then knocked out the last one with the butt of the pistol. I watched as the completed mission results rolled across the screen.

"It's great, to answer your question. You ready?" He asked, "Let's take my bike. You look like you could use a good wake-up call." Tk got up and put his laptop away, and slung her 'Hellsing' bag over his shoulder. "Let's rock!" He shouted as he jumped out of room pretending to strum an electric guitar.

After a short, and extremely scary ride, to Sticky Fingers were eating the wonderful barbecue of South Carolina. We were silent until Tk struck up conversation. "Were you in the war?" He asked. I nodded.

"Who were you fighting for?"

"The Japanese," I answered.

Tk smiled, "That's cool. Even though I didn't fight I supported you guys all the way."

"You did?" I asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, I worked behind the scenes, basic information reconnaissance from behind a computer."

"Oh," I said, "You kinda remind me of someone I was good friends with before the war." I told him as I pulled my pulled pork into even stringier pieces.

"Oh, who?" He asked.

"A girl named Kita."

"Askakura-Armorage?" He asked and I looked at him with a look of shock on my face.

* * *

A/N: Another cliffie, dun, dun, duuun! How does Tk know Kita Asakura-Armorage, Seto's best friend from Childhood? If you want her bio it's in my profile. Oh yeah, and if you ever fo to SC you MUST go to Sticky Fingers. They have the best BBQ.

Tamashiipurizuma: I wuffles you and want to huggles you for reviews. Sank you! Here have a Seto Plushie!!

See you guys next click!


	4. Jokers and Angels?

A/N: Wow, two reviewers so far. I'm amazed that many people actually managed to understand the story.J/K y'all. Too many cliffies, I know, but I need somewhere to start the next chapter. A cliffhanger just seems like the best way. This way I'm sure you'll wait for the next chapter. Well I'm currently watching Ceres: Celestial Legends. A very good series by the famous Yu Watase of Fushigi Yugi, Alice 19th, and other famous series such as those.

My current Anime craze though is Full Metal Alchemist, I highly reccomend this series.

* * *

"I bet your wondering how I know Kita, right?" Tk asked as we left the resturant. I nodded. "Well, I'm big on games, you saw me playing Vietcong earlier, anyways I was at E3 when I met Kita. We were testing out the new Dance Dance Revo Extreme. I was the US champion at the time so I was surprised when she beat me. We got to know each other while she was in the states. She told me about you. I think her description was 'a power hungry bastard who needed to get over his love for Duel Monsters, and pay more attention to his little brother'."

I stared at him for a second then sighed, "I guess I could only expect Kita to tell someone something like that."

Tk laughed and sat on her Suzuki. "She also told me about your adventures with the Shadow Realm and the Seal of Oracle Curse, and how you awakened the dragon Critias."

"I still don't believe all that crap."

"Sounds possible to me." Answered Tk as he kickstarted the engine motocross style.

I groaned as I pulled the helmet down on my head, "Not you too."

"I have my reasons." Answered Tk. I tried to answer her, but my voice flew back to me as he zoomed out of the parking lot. I gripped his waist tighter as he picked up speed.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. I was starting to get worried. Tk was taking us far away from the campus. "Stop the bike now."

"No can do Kaiba! I need you to see something." He yelled back. The speed of the bike increased. I gripped Tk tighter. Soon we were weaving through a heavily wooded area. And not long after we skidded to a shaky stop. I started to pull of my helmet and give Tk a piece of my mind when I heard a loud whirling sound that reminded me of...a helicopter. I looked up and there it was, a helicopter with the Gamer Elite logo on the side.

The pilot signaled to Tk and he nodded. "Hang on, Kaiba-sama, your about to take the ride of your life." Sama? I wondered, but didn't have time to ask about the honorific before he drove directly toward a cliff. He reached the cliff in no time and proceded to jump.

I tried to grip the bike with my legs but soon succumbed to the natural lift that forced our lower bodies of the bike. The flying feeling left all to soon when we slammed onto the open ramp of a souped up H-980. Tk got off the bike and removed his helmet.

"Welcome aboard, Captain." Said a black haired man as he strapped down the Suzuki.

"It's good to be back." Replied Tk as he pulled off his baseball cap and the blue wig, revealing blonde hair in a crew cut style. "Kaiba-sama, welcome aboard and enjoy your stay, we are going to the middle of the Atlantic." The heavy southern accent suddenly became a thick English one. "The name's Joker, Mr. Kaiba." He said. I was still lost, but 'Joker' ignored me as he walked into the cockpit.

Needless to say, I was confused. But I figured there was no getting off, and I had accepted long ago that strange things happen to me all the time. So I lay across several of the mesh seats and not long after fell asleep.

I awoke to a young girl with light blue pigtails leaning over me. "Ahh!" I shouted and sat up suddenly." The young girl giggled.

"Mr. Joker! Mr. Kaiba is awake, sir!" She laughed and bounced into the cockpit. Joker walked out.

"Oi, Mr. Kaiba. I was starting to think you'd died on us." Said Joker as he popped his head out of the cockpit. "We're coming for a landing right now." I nodded groggily.

Suddenly I realized something, "Landing where?!" I shouted. There was nothing in that ocean.

The blue haired girl giggled, "That island, Mr. Kaiba." I glanced out the window again.

"Holy Mary Mother of God. That's a...a..." Before I could finish my sentence, all the power in the area went out.

"Angel," Said Joker, referring to the blue haired girl. "Passcode please."

"Angel's Gate." Answered 'Angel' happily. Not long after everything came back on line. "You were saying, Mr. Kaiba?"

"A Digital Fortress Cloaking Shield." I said as I closed my mouth.

"That it is, Mr. Kaiba." Replied Joker.

* * *

A/N: This took forever to update, Sorry.U Well another cliffie(I'm 3vil!). What has Seto gotten himself into now? And who are Joker and Angel, and how do they mix into Kita Asakura-Amourage's Gamer Elite?

Seeya next click!

T.K!


	5. Heart of the Cards, meet Heart of Darkne...

A/N: Hi guys! Update time! Yay! And to join me today is Jounouchi.

Jou: MNYA! glomps Tk Stroke the Kitty!

Tk: 0.o

Seto appears

Seto: He's sugar drunk.

Tk: Strokes Jou's back I kinda figured. smiles 3vily Oh Jou-kun. Puts pink cat ears on him and puts a color around his neck I'll give you pixie sticks if you make Kaiba boy over there stroke the kitty.

Jou: Sugar! MNYA! glomps Seto Stroke the Kitty!

Tk: I would also just like to note that a few times in the story I have accidentally called Tk a She instead of a He. This is because originally Tk was going to be a girl, I changed my mind at the last second and I keep typing in the wrong gender. 0.o

looks over at Jou and Seto 0.o Jou-chan, as much as we love Seto fan service please leave Seto's boxers on at least...Ummm...excuse me oh loyal audience first I'm going to record this, then help Seto-kun. runs off Jou-chan! Be careful! Think of the young children reading this! Jou-chan!

(Stroke the Kitty was not my idea, it was someone else's, please speak up if you made it up, I will give you credit.)

* * *

I stared in disbelief. The DigFortCloShield as it was sometimes called or DFCS, was only a dream of crazy inventors, and someone had come up with it, someone who was connected to Gamer Elite. Kita maybe? I didn't have time to think about it because, just then, we landed. 

I followed Joker and Angel out of the Heilo. They led me inside, Joker pulled out a cell phone and speed dialed a number. Whoever answered must have recognized him because all he said was, "Tell her we're on our way."

We ended up in an elevator and Joker pressed for the top floor. The elevator asked for a password. "Angel," Said Joker, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"My pleasure," replied the blue haired preteen in front of me. She typed in a passcode and the elevator started moving. It wasn't long before we reached the top. The doors opened to an office area with a young secretary sitting at a desk. "Mr. Joker, Miss Angel." She said the two nodded. "Mr. Kaiba, please go in." I glanced at the unlikely pair behind me.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, good bye. I do hope we can meet again." Joker said and the two left. I shrugged and entered the office behind the secretary.

I shut the door behind me quietly and sat in front of a desk. There was a high-backed swivel chair in front of me that obviously contained a female on the phone. "For the last time, the company will not sell the game, nor will you buy us out with our stocks!" Yelled the female. She must have switched lines, because the conversation had taken a huge turn. "I don't give a damn! Buy them all back! What in the nine planets am I paying you for!" Seto heard the phone slam down and several Japanese curses muttered. The chair turned around

"Hiya, Seto-kun," Said the cheerful voice of a long-lost friend, "Sorry to keep you waiting for all these years, you most definitely were not easy to find."

"Damn you, Kita, all these years and all you can say is 'Hiya'." I grumbled. Then I-at least I think I did-sniffled some. Kita walked around her desk and hugged me; tears were welling up in both of our eyes.

"Never satisfied. Can you handle one more surprise old geezer?(Seto would be somewhere around 26-27)" Asked Kita jokingly. I glared at her and nodded. Kita pushed the button to talk to her secretary.

"You can send him in now." That was all she said. But it lead to action. Soon after the door opened. I stood to see who was there.

"Mokuba..."I breathed.

"Yeah, big brother, it's me." He said with a grin. I ran up to him and hugged him, twirling him around.

"I missed you do much, Mokuba."

"Serenity is still alive." He said. I glanced between him and Kita, slightly confused. Wouldn't they let me see her first?

"Unfortunately, due to our recent problem she's at a safe location." Kita answered my strange look.

"Problem."

Kita nodded. Then she pressed another button, the doors opened to reveal the Mutt, Joey Wheeler, and my archrival, Yugi Mouto. " A new evil has arisen to try and take over the world. Please, hear me out, Seto, I know you don't want to believe in magic but just listen to Sariyah and Yami."

As if on cue the two walked into the room, glared at each other and sat in two extra chairs. Apparently the darker sides(in Kita's case, Lighter) had figured out how to separate themselves from their hosts. I didn't even want to know. Shadow Magic and all that other crap just wasn't my thing.

"Alright." I said, "I'm listening."

Sariyah started, "An evil long contained in the Shadow Realm has returned for Vengeance. Mainly against me."

"And this is different from all the other cock and bull stories you fed me while dueling was the center of our lives." I grumbled.

"Maybe the center of yours, Seto, but please, let's not argue, we got more important things to do. The evil that Sariyah started explaining about is a powerful Mage that lived long ago in ancient Egypt, right around the time that I reigned."

Sariyah then picked up the story, "The Mage worked under me, his name, Kai Nuigami, I trusted him as one of my priest, which was stupid of me since I found him in the Desert. But he was good at what he did, which was bringing out the true potential of the Shadow Realm. Which I needed, to work with the gods"

"Eventually," Yami continued, "Instead of working for my sister, he made an attempt to take over the Egyptian empire, though the use of Duel Monsters. He had a cult that worked with him and together they brought to life some of the most powerful Duel Monsters ever created. The strongest of which being the 'Heart of Darkness'."

Wait a minute! "Heart of the Darkness of Egypt"? I asked, confused. I know every card in Duel Monsters, there is no card called Heart of the Darkness of Egypt. "That's not possible."

"Yes it is. It's very possible." Said Sariyah with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: Ladeda! Cliffie! Cliffi! Oh yeah, Seto Fan Service videos on sale now! The price…one review. 

Hey TK! I am so sorry, I lost your addy! Just e-mail me here Oh yeah, and Seto says he doesn't care. He is the almghty Seto Kaiba, the master….

Tk.K: SETO! GET AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER…

Seto: No.

Tk.K: grins 3vily Jou-chan...sugar! throws the sugar at Seto.

Joey: SUGAH!

Tk.K: See ya next click!


End file.
